There has long been an interest in developing thermoplastic amorphous semi-crystalline blends that exhibit good mechanical retention at high temperature and resistance to chemicals. However, these polymers generally tend to be incompatible with other polymers.
Poly(arylene sulfide)s have good thermal stability and chemical resistance. Polyetherimide sulfones exhibit good retention of mechanicals at high temperature. It would be desirable to combine the two polymers to create a blend having a combination of these desirable properties. However, polyetherimide sulfones are incompatible with poly(arylene sulfide)s. Blends of the two polymers tend to have poor physical properties which are consistent with large regions (domains) of the individual polymers instead of fine, well-dispersed domains.
Accordingly, a need exists for compatible blends of poly(arylene sulfide)s and polyetherimide sulfones.